vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Now hiring
For the voiceroid wikia which is being set up this weekend, looking for dedicated admins and a new beaucrat. Apply at that wikia here; http://voiceroid.wikia.com/wiki/Voiceroid_Wiki Yeah its just a name right now, as I said, I'm waiting for this weekend since I'm busy on the macne wikia stuff. ASpeaking of which...In the meantime may I remind everyone; http://macne.wikia.com/wiki/Macne_Nana Work is being done to bring this wikia out of the dark. ---- I got 3 admins now for the Voiceroid wikia, therefore, since its not even got a mainpage yet I',ll call it a day. Rollbakers are still needed and one of the new amdins will be given beaucrat title on Monday. I'll resign then as beaucrat since I'm too afriad after the problems here to hold onto the title of any Vocaloid related wikia. After that Tabs, Nasu and SandP will be calling the shots on regulation. On tuesday I'll add a link on the Voclaoid tab to the Two new wikias... Even though the Macne one is far from perfect, its progress is likely to be slow anyway. Today is the last day I'm waiting for the mainpage to be opened before I take action to life that wkia out of the dark. But the voiceroid one is free to be worked on. Also, just a note of what can go on the Voiceroid wikia, since this is the only one we can really establish right now. Pretty much the same as this Vocaloid one... MMD models and galleries, marketing is worth mentioning too. Basically, anything you see on either UTAU or Vocaloid wikia can go on here. Naturally, since both are new wikias its going to be a good couple of years before they really establish themselves so this is only the firt step. Rome wasn't built in a day. B ut anyway, Mainpage for the voiceroid wikia goes up on the weekend. :-) I'm still waiting for this Macne stuff to resolve... :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:00, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, no word on the Macne wikia, but... Voiceroids going to be worked at in the next few hours, I'm jkust working on something else before I crack on with this one. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Set up the basic mainpage layout the Vocaloid wikia ws originally based on so now the Voiceroid wikia has a main page at least. Is on the templte footer too but the cliche system has updated to register it. Now the pages are all that have to be sorted. I'll be working on them tomorrow as it happens. I've run out of time to do more then the simples tof editing for today. Least you guys can see progress... ::Also I blundered with the adoption for the macne wikia and forgot to note a username. that might be why nothing happened... Neverless I've corrected it now, hopefully it will be sorted. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:14, September 22, 2012 (UTC) No help with the Macne wikia, anyone know anything to help? Voiceroid's doing fairly well,its only a small wikia though, butits progressing forward, I handed over the beaucrat reins ealry to Tabs. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I am surprised the Voiceroid wiki got noticed, it seems like such an obscure program, at least for the English world. I can't do much for either macne and voiceroid, as my knowledge is limited to video and Japanese sites. I can help the macne wiki by just doing touch ups. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not expecting either wikia to get noticed, they've got abotu 6/7 characters apiece and there isn't much familairty between them and the English speaking community. This is to give them room that near Vocaloid nor UTAU wikiaas can provide so their are nto forced to be so restricted or confined to one space all the time. We don't have much room to talk too great a depth about Yukari's voiceroid, for exmple, because we're the Vocaloid wikia. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Like Bunai I know next to nothing about voiceroid, and yet I've actually done a lot more than I ever thought I would. ::Anyways for the Macne wiki, apparently there's another one that's already set up somewhat. Perhaps the focus should be shifted there, or wait another day or so for a reply to your adoption request. Taboo6938 (talk) 16:42, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, oh, oh! Thanks Tabs, I'll get to work making that the offical Macne wikia instead. :::Yes! Progress!!!! ^_^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :It would make more sense to have Reese22222 to work on the macne.wiki rather than branching off when talking of the same subject. Apparently the user has edited on macne because the talk page has been activated. You can also end up combining the wiki URLs if collaboration is accepted. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:23, September 24, 2012 (UTC) right, sorted, we now have a voiceroid AND a Macne wikia assoicated with the voclaoid/UTAU/BRS/Etc circle. :-) One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC)